


Birthday Presents

by moondansr, Stormlyht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondansr/pseuds/moondansr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift to my wonderful Sister Wife, Akuneko42.  My partner and I wrote and edited this just for you!  Sorry it's so very incredibly late, but we both hope you enjoy it!  Happy Belated Birthday Dear!  <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akuneko42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuneko42/gifts).



> This is a gift to my wonderful Sister Wife, Akuneko42. My partner and I wrote and edited this just for you! Sorry it's so very incredibly late, but we both hope you enjoy it! Happy Belated Birthday Dear! <3

See, what matters less is the day, and what matters more is the present. The boys had been debating the right way to celebrate a very special birthday, and when the time came, they executed the plan as flawlessly as two people could when one was dealing with an unpredictable bomb.

*

"Hey Cas," Dean said as Castiel appeared in the hotel room. "Great, good timing." He lightly patted his brother's shoulder and smiled. "Happy Birthday!"

Castiel turned to look at Dean. He seemed normal enough in his regular Hunting clothes, although he did have a strange smile on his face. That might be because of Sam, who was standing next to him wearing... well, wrapping paper. He was standing a bit uncomfortably as the wrapping paper around his legs shifted with his weight, and the balloon print seemed to be rising from his bare feet to his... Castiel shifted his gaze higher, but it didn't really help much. Sam wasn't wearing any kind of shirt, instead bright red ribbon was wrapped around his arms, his stomach and chest, his neck, and it all rose to his head, where a large red bow was perched.

"It is not my birthday," Castiel said finally, turning his gaze back to Dean.

"Well, we know that technically it's not your birthday," Dean admitted. "However we didn't think you'd tell us when it was, if you even remembered, so we made one up. So, Happy Birthday! I gift you," he winked, "Sam Winchester." He moved away from Sam and over to Castiel. "You'd better take really, really good care of him Cas," he whispered.

"What do you expect me to do?" Castiel asked, frowning as he stared at Dean. None of this made sense, and if he was perfectly honest with himself, he was a bit nervous to have Dean say that to him in that voice.

"Ride him, play with him, love him or whatever you want Cas," Dean said, standing fully again. "You just take good care of him while you are. He's a big boy, he can handle himself, and he'll let you know if he doesn't like something." There was a flicker of something in Dean's eyes, and then he turned away from them. "So, have fun, I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Dean?" Castiel called, watching Dean as he left. "I don't understand what you want me to do."

"I told you." He opened the door then and headed out.

"You called me here for this?" Now Castiel was a bit frantic. Sam hadn't said anything, and when Castiel turned to look over at him, he realized it was because there was a gag in Sam's mouth and the ribbon was tied over it.

"Yep. As I said, Happy Birthday."

"It's not -" But Castiel didn't get to finish the sentence, because Dean had closed the door, and Castiel knew that meant that it was also locked. He gave a forlorn look to the closed door, then looked back at Sam. "My birthday," he finished, walking over to Sam and reaching up to pull the ribbon from Sam's face.

He wasn't locked in of course. A locked door wouldn't hold him there unless he let it. Still he wouldn't leave Sam there, probably all night, alone. He examined the gag until he understood how to remove it and then did so, pulling it out of Sam's mouth and tossing it on a chair. What had made Dean decide this was a good idea?

Sam moved his mouth several times, licking his lips, taking deep breaths. "Thanks," he said, jaw moving side to side a few times before he swallowed, and Castiel found himself staring at Sam's mouth throughout. It wasn't as if he had never wanted Sam, he had but Dean was... different. There had been something between them Castiel couldn't ignore. Then he had noticed the way Dean watched over Sam with jealous eyes. It had been easy to see why interest in Sam was a bad idea.

He watched as the ribbon loosened and fell all around Sam's body then he reached out to pull it off. It was disturbing the way it brushed over Sam's nipples and slipped over his muscled arms caressing what Castiel wanted to touch. The one time he'd touched Sam though, Sam had seemed upset, unhappy. It had not made Castiel feel wanted and he hadn't ever tried again.

Shivering as Castiel's hands brushed his body, Sam let out a soft gasp when the ribbon fell away. He swallowed and held his arms out enough for it to not get stuck under him, then he stood there, watching Castiel, eyes focused on him completely.

Castiel dropped the ribbon and met Sam's eyes. Now that he had a little experience it seemed to him that Sam wanted him, but he couldn't make sense of it. "I do not understand."

"Happy Birthday," Sam said with a smile. "What's to understand about that?"

"This is not really a normal birthday sort of gift is it? Isn't this more like bachelor party or um... something?" He'd seen this and that on tv as well as around, "Birthdays are usually cake and small things, right?"

"To be honest, Dean considered dressing me up in whipped cream and strawberries and offering me that way, but I didn't think you'd approve," Sam shrugged. "Would you have preferred that?"

Castiel was shaking his head even before the whole thing had sunk in. The idea of Sam covered in whipped cream and strawberries was oddly... hot. "No," he answered abruptly. That would not have made this any easier. His eyes moved to the bow perched firmly to Sam's head. "No, I, this is confusing enough. What am I supposed to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked, eyebrow arching. "Dean said it, I'm yours."

"Yes, but..." Did Sam want to be his? Why was Dean giving him Sam? "I... I really do not understand."

"What don't you understand?" Sam asked, reaching out to touch Castiel's cheek, thumb running down his face.

Castiel stared into his eyes, he didn't understand a lot of things. "I did not think you were interested in... me." He ended the sentence more softly than it began.

"Oh." There was a moment of silence, then the hand slipped down Castiel's throat to land on his shoulder. "Of course I want you Cas, I didn't think... you would really want me. I mean...." he shrugged. "You have Dean."

Castiel frowned slightly. This was a puzzling thing about the brothers, the way they worked together, the way they thought. "You also have Dean."

"This is true. So, you think I shouldn't want you because I have Dean, and I thought you didn't want me because you had Dean. Where does that leave us? I *do* want you. Do you want me too?"

"Yes." Then Castiel reached for the bow on Sam's head and made an effort to gently pry it off. It was stuck to his hair though so it wasn't easy.

With a little smile and a hiss at the end, Sam waited it out patiently. "Yeah, Dean actually felt the need to use the sticky."

Finally with a small puff of annoyance Castiel used his powers to remove the bow entirely. It might have been cheating but he didn't really care at that point. "So you want me to do whatever I want to do?"

Licking his lips a little nervously, Sam nodded his head. Castiel could hear Sam's heart beating faster. "Yeah Cas, I want you to do whatever you want to do with me."

Castiel looked him over again, his eyes ending on the wrapping paper covering his bottom half. Dean had a strange sense of humor, "Dean is really fine with that?" He looked up again into Sam's eyes. The whole thing was so strange he just needed to be sure. He misunderstood things often enough and he didn't want this to be one of those times.

"I'm here, aren't I? Dean gifted me, didn't he? He's gone, isn't he?" Sam nodded. "Yeah. Dean's good with it."

Yes, all of that was true. Castiel began removing the wrapping paper then, revealing what was underneath, which was skin, bare skin, strong muscles, hard dick wrapped in ribbon with a bow tied around the base. Sam hissed as the tape pulled off his skin, moaned as Castiel's fingers touched his body.

"So, anything I want," Castiel said thoughtfully but he didn't want all this and he was starting to think he might know what had made Dean decide this was a good idea. Lately he'd been wanting to know what sex was like the other way around with Dean but Dean hadn't been interested. Now here was Sam, ready to do whatever. This might just be Dean's way of letting him explore being inside someone without being inside of Dean. It wouldn't change the desire though. Sam was Sam and he wanted to try everything with Sam too.

He guided Sam to the bed. "It would help if you were on the bed, on your back." The remaining ribbon would be easier to remove that way.

Sam backed away easily, allowing himself to fall back before scooting further up the bed, giving Castiel room to get on the bed as well. "I agree," he whispered, spreading his leg's for Castiel.

Castiel climbed onto the bed too, right between Sam's legs. His face was at Sam's dick as he worked on the ribbon tied around it. Sam was bigger than his brother, in general and here too. The long, thick dick was beautiful and Castiel thought it would probably feel amazing inside of him. Maybe it would be a bit overwhelming but he didn't think he would mind that. Leaning in he kissed it then returned his concentration to freeing it.

"Caaaaas," Sam groaned, spreading his legs wider, dick twitching under Castiel's fingers. As he spread his legs, Castiel could see there was something else there, something inside of Sam. It was beginning to feel like there would be no end to the "wrapping" that needed to be removed.

Once Sam's dick was free Castiel began gently removing the thing from Sam's hole as well, which made Sam gasp, then groaned as the fairly large, thick plug was pulled out of him. There was plenty of lube, and Sam clutched at his legs as Castiel pulled it out.

"This thing is huge," Castiel said, staring at it.

Nodding his head, Sam allowed his legs to slide down the bed a bit. "Dean wanted to make sure I was ready for you," he said with a little shrug. "He likes to overdo things sometimes. Besides though, it's been... nice."

"I am not that big," Castiel said honestly looking at Sam's face. His eyes went over the generously proportioned dick, the muscular stomach and the broad chest to get there. He was pretty hard himself at this point and he wanted Sam very badly. Still a part of him felt he might be disappointing after something like that plug.

Sam chuckled. "But Cas, I thought you were as big as the Chrysler building?"

"That is not..." Cas began, "I am actually bigger than the Chrysler building but not..." he spotted an amused glint in Sam's eyes, "You are joking."

"No, I'm not joking," Sam laughed. "I'm *teasing*. There's a difference."

Castiel nodded. He was still getting used to being teased. Of course he was huge in angel form but he also had no gender in that form. He would be unable to have sex at all but Sam knew that. He had a feeling that he should come up with something witty to say. Since nothing came to him he dropped the plug over the side of the bed with a nod. "Is there any other wrapping that I've missed?"

"I'm naked, spread wide, at your fingertips, do you really think you've missed something?" Licking his lips, he looked down Castiel's body. "You're overly wrapped though."

"Yes, I suppose I am." Castiel leaned down and took Sam's dick into his mouth then, testing its size. It took more stretch to accommodate it than he was used to and his jaw ached sooner than usual as he sucked on Sam for a while, enjoying the feel of the hard length in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

"Caaas!" Sam cried out, falling back onto the bed, fingers digging into the sheets. "Oh, god, Cas! I... I can't... I'm not.... I'm gonna...."

Cas smiled a bit around Sam's dick and sucked it even deeper. That was exactly what he wanted. If he went into Sam right away things would go too fast, Sam was too riled up already. The best thing to do was make Sam come and then wait for him to be ready for more. After all, it seemed like they had time. Castiel liked the idea of taking his time with it and really enjoying Sam's body since he was there to be enjoyed.

It didn't take long before Sam was crying out, head pressed deep into his pillow as he came. Breathing heavily, he said, "Cas, Cas."

Castiel was busy tasting and swallowing. This orgasm was only half his, that was how it felt. After all Dean had been the one who riled Sam up. The next one would be different. Once Sam was finished Castiel leaned back, kneeling between Sam's legs. "I think I've decided what I want to do," he said, hoping that Sam wouldn't be against something more. He started undressing, dropping his clothes over the side of the bed.

Turning his head to look at Castiel, Sam watched with hungry eyes. "Yes? What do you want to do?"

He didn't answer until his clothes were all off, then he climbed up Sam and kissed him. Their bodies felt good against each other, Castiel thought, as he sprawled across Sam. "I want to go inside of you," he told Sam softly.

Wrapping his arms around Castiel, Sam nodded his head. "I'd really like that myself." His hands traveled down Castiel's body, then back up. "There's a lot more strength here than one would expect. Damn Cas, you're strong."

He wasn't sure what to say about that but he liked the way it sounded like approval. "Thank you," he decided was the best thing to say. "There is one thing though. You must promise you will go inside me sometime." He really wanted to feel that. If he could not have it later then he might choose it right away, even thought he definitely wanted to experience being inside of someone.

"Oh." Sam's eyes searched Castiel's face. "Really? You want... you want me inside you?"

He nodded, "Yes. Is it bad to want both?" He was beginning to get the idea that it was an oddity but weren't both signs of the same emotions yet such different experiences? Castiel liked a high range of experiences. Besides which, "I think it would feel very good."

"It isn't bad to want both," Sam said, pulling Castiel down for another, brief kiss. "I like having both myself, and yes, it'll feel really good."

Castiel smiled, "Did you just agree to it, then?" He wanted to make sure.

"Yes," Sam laughed. "I promise to go inside of you sometime."

Satisfied Castiel nodded, "Good." He leaned in for a long kiss, eventually rolling to the side of Sam. Taking his time he explored Sam's body with his hands, feeling every muscle, every ridge, every bit of what made Sam's body Sam's. It was wonderful to do it with no rush and though he was excited he wanted to wait until Sam was ready again.

Arching into Castiel's hands, Sam twisted and turned with the touches, moving so Castiel found the places that Sam liked the most. "Cas," he breathed, moaning the word out again and again as Castiel explored. His nipples were very sensitive, and his sides were a little ticklish. Soon enough, Sam was hard again, ready, his body slick with sweat and he turned his head to Castiel. "Cas, please," he begged.

It had been long enough. Cas put a finger to Sam's hole and realized it was already slick and ready for him to enter. He worked it with his fingers for a little while anyhow, just because it was fun to listen to Sam's reactions. Then he pressed himself into it, feeling the inside of another human for the first time. It was hot and tight in that hole. "Sam!" Although he knew Sam was ready for him he wondered if he would be able to hold out long enough to make sure they both came. This feeling was... amazing.

"Oh god, Cas!" Sam cried out, reaching his hands down to clutch at Castiel's arms. "Yes, Cas." Sam clenched around him, ass tight around Castiel's dick.

"Sam," Castiel went completely still for a moment trying to collect himself. With a soft moan he began to move, slowly, trying to keep hold of himself. He had to wait, had to make Sam come too. He'd wanted it to be that sort of thing. "You feel so good," he looked at Sam but his sight was slightly blurred and he thought it had to be from the pleasure. No wonder Dean spent so much time pursuing sex, every bit of sex Cas had tried so far was great.

"Yeah Cas, you feel fantastic." Sam wrapped his legs around Castiel's and pulled him closer. "Want you so deep Cas, I want to scream."

Castiel set about trying to make Sam scream without coming himself. Several times he felt himself spinning out of control, right on the edge, but he reigned himself in. Finally, unable to stand it any longer he reached between them and grabbed hold of Sam's dick, pumping it wildly, "Sam! Sam!" There was no way to wait any longer, he came inside of Sam's hot, tight hole.

Sam's legs tightened around Castiel, his ass squeezed and then Sam was coming himself. "Cas!" he screamed, eyes closed, body arching as his shoulders pressed into the bed.

For several moments after he just breathed, then he looked up at Castiel with eyes slightly damp and a smile on his face. "Yeah Cas, just like that."

Castiel collapsed on top of him, holding onto him tightly, "That was amazing," he gasped into Sam's skin. As always after sex he just wanted to be there, to hold on and be there.

"You said it," Sam breathed, kissing Castiel's cheek and wrapping his arms around Castiel. "You're fantastic. No wonder Dean wants to keep you to himself."

"Hm? He didn't though," Castiel murmured. He was still a bit surprised by that too because, "I'm pretty sure it's you he wants to keep to himself."

A hand reached up and lightly threaded through Castiel's hair. "Yeah, well... maybe that's changing. I mean, he's given us to each other, so..."

"Mhm," Castiel sighed, "We should thank him for that when we see him again." He had vague thoughts of several ways they could do that, all of them sexual.

Sam chuckled and nodded his head. "I agree." He went silent for a time then, just absently playing with Castiel's hair as they caught their breath and the sweat dried on their skin.

Finally Castiel spoke again. "I believe that if I slept I would be asleep now."

"Does that mean you're going to go away?" Sam asked, tightening his grip around Castiel a bit.

"No, I do not wish to leave. I am... content." He was pretty sure that was the right word for the way he was feeling.

"Me too Cas, me too."

*

Sam slept the night holding Castiel, moaning when Castiel finally slipped out of him, but not waking up. In the morning he still had his arms wrapped tightly around Castiel, and he muttered something before pressing his lips against Castiel's shoulder.

"Good morning, Sam," Castiel said, running a hand over Sam's side. He had not minded staying in the other man's arms through the night. It felt good to be held so close all night long.

"Cas?" Sam mumbled, slowly opening his eyes and blinking at Castiel. "You're... still here?"

"Yes, you never seemed to want me to go, so I stayed."

"I didn't... wasn't that boring Cas? You don't sleep."

"No, it is nice to feel wanted." He rarely left Dean at night either, unless Dean seemed to wish to be alone. "I do not find it boring."

"Were you... watching me sleep?" Sam asked, a hint of color slipping across his cheeks.

"Not really, most of the time my eyes were closed."

"Oh, thank god," Sam breathed. "I think I would have to ask you to go away if I knew you were watching me sleep all night."

"I was in your arms." It would not be comfortable at all to watch someone sleep. "I only watch people sleep when I wish to wake them up."

A hand lifted and Sam rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "You watch when you want someone to wake up? You do realize the best thing to do when you want someone to wake up is to shake them or talk to them or something, right?"

"Watching a person when they are asleep seems to wake them fairly quickly." Castiel remembered the last time he had woken Dean that way, the look on his face, the comment about how creepy it was. Yes, it worked well for waking people. "I did not wish to wake you."

"Hmmm, I'm glad you let me sleep," Sam said, snuggling close to Castiel, Sam's morning hardness pressing into him. "Dean often makes me get up before I want to."

Cas let him snuggle in amiably. He wasn't in any sort of hurry so he didn't see any reason to rush Sam. In fact he suspected Dean would show up eventually and he thought he would stay for that.

"Cas," Sam whispered, kissing Castiel's shoulder again, a hand moving down Castiel's body. "Do you get hard in the mornings? Like human's do?"

"Not really, since I don't sleep but you're hard so I..." he was too. The feeling of that length pressed against him was impossible to ignore.

"Yeah, always am in the morning." Before Castiel had a chance to consider what was happening, Sam had moved so he was on top of Castiel, kissing down his body.

"Mm, Sam," he reached down and ran a hand through Sam's hair. It was so pleasant, the time when the person you were with woke up. He had learned that with Dean and now he saw the same thing with Sam. There was a certain warmth and level of comfort that hadn't been there the night before, an intimacy which came from the time spent with their bodies pressed close all night long.

"Yeah Cas," Sam said with a smirk as he kissed around a nipple, then sucked it into his mouth a few times. "Now it's my turn to make you feel good."

"Oh," Castiel instantly went from aroused to so hard it hurt. Sam was going to go inside of him this soon? He had expected he would have to wait until some future encounter, for days, weeks, maybe even months. "I felt good last night," he felt the need to point out, though he definitely didn't want Sam to stop.

"Good," Sam said, fingers reaching out to tweak the other nipple as he sucked the first again. "I felt really good last night too. Since it's morning though, and we're both ready," his hand left the nipple to slide down Castiel's body and lightly cup his hard dick. "Let's make it memorable."

Castiel sure wasn't going to disagree, especially not when Sam was making him feel so good. "Yes, I would like that." He ran a hand through Sam's hair again then over what he could reach of Sam's shoulder, back and arm as Sam made him gasp and tremble.

Sam kissed and sucked, squeezed and stroked, then moved down to press Castiel's legs open. "You're beautiful Cas, you know that?" he said, running his finger down to swirl around Castiel's balls, then his hole. "I mean, seriously."

"I am actually dangerous to look at." Castiel reminded Sam automatically almost immediately regretting it. The last time he'd made that mistake with Dean it had totally ruined the mood. He cast uncertain eyes at Sam hoping that he had not just messed things up.

Surprising him, Sam laughed, eyes dancing with merriment as he ran a hand up Castiel's dick. "You know what I mean, right?"

Castiel studied him, completely curious now, though still very hot. "I do not know if I do."

"I mean, what I am looking at," he leaned down to kiss Castiel's leg before continuing, "Added to the personality of you, Castiel, is very beautiful."

"Added to the personality of me?" He felt his head tilt as his body shivered a bit in anticipation and the kiss. That was what made him beautiful to Sam, perhaps to Dean as well. "Thank you." The explanation would be helpful. He was glad that Sam had given it to him.

"You understand then? That it's not just about your body," Sam pulled a finger into his mouth, got it wet and then swirled it around Castiel's hole. "Because that's a vessel, and while quite attractive, isn't you, as you pointed out."

"Yes, I believe I understand more now." He might not get it fully. Castiel thought there were things he might never fully understand but again he was closer than he had been.

"Good, because Cas? You're beautiful." Then Sam leaned over him, reaching for the side table, fumbling until he got a drawer open, and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Castiel smiled, watching him, wanting him. He loved both brothers. He always had, but Dean was special, he shared an undeniable bond with Dean. Sam was a different matter, their relationship was building up slowly, starting with very little base and growing little by little. Still, he had come to feel strongly for Sam too.

Popping open the lube, Sam squeezed some onto his fingers and then returned to Castiel's hole, carefully slicking it before starting to press a finger inside. "You're going to feel so good, aren't you Cas?" Sam breathed, working the finger in until he had it deep inside.

"Yes," Castiel agreed, having fully explored Sam the night before. He knew his length and width and thought he had some idea what it would feel like inside of him. He moaned as Sam's finger explored inside him. "I believe that I am."

Smiling, Sam worked a second finger in, then a third, watching Castiel the whole time he did, as though mesmerized by the way he moved and looked. Finally he pulled his hand out completely and opened the lube once more, slathering it on his dick and then putting himself right at Castiel's hole. "Ready for me Cas?" he asked, breathing a little heavily in anticipation.

He looked right at him, forcing himself to focus on Sam. This was another important memory to add to the ones he had had last night. If birthdays were always going to be like this he was glad Sam and Dean had decided he needed one. "Yes, Sam." He felt ready, he wanted to loose himself to Sam for a while.

With a nod, Sam started pressing in. Castiel stretched to accommodate him, but as he had seen, felt, tasted last night, he was big and as he slid inside there was some pain involved. Sam paused part way through and ran his hand up Castiel's body, brushing a nipple with his thumb. "Too fast Cas?"

Castiel's eyes had fallen half closed and the pain was closer to pleasure than to pain. Yes, it hurt but it was not bad like the pain of a wound and his grace busily healed any actual damage which was so minor he almost wished it wouldn't. "No, do not stop," he fought to open his eyes more, to focus them on Sam, "this is... good." Sam part way inside of him was more than good. He reached out a hand and grasped one of Sam's hands hard. "More."

Opening his mouth as he gasped, Sam nodded and continued pushing inside until he was completely in. Lacing his fingers with Castiel's, he paused for a moment, catching his breath. "God Cas, you're so tight. I mean, I knew you would be, but.... damn, it's amazing inside of you."

Moaning, Castiel's eyes had fallen half closed again and his vision was unsteady. He felt Sam inside of him like it was the most important thing in the world at that moment. His thoughts all focused around Sam, "Yes, amazing," he agreed. Sam inside of him was everything he had hoped. He rocked gently, unable to stop his body, seeking motion between them and felt Sam move in and out just a tiny bit. It was enough to make him moan and crave more.

With a chuckle, Sam put his other arm around Castiel's leg, pulling Castiel closer to him. "You want more Cas?" he whispered, slipping out a little, then pressing in again. "You want me to move inside you?" Out, in, slowly out, but hard back in.

"Yesss," his body shook and arched into it, not overly influencing things, Sam was in control and Castiel was fine with that. He was loosing himself to the tide of pleasure, the full feeling inside of him. He trusted that Sam would pull him through this, fill him, give him pleasure, pull him back to all that was normal on the other side. It was a little scary to be as out of control as he became, wild and desperate, speaking Sam's name without deciding to do so as Sam moved more.

"That's right Cas," Sam said, his voice steadying through the movements. "Just like that, yeah." He started to speed up, hips snapping against Castiel's ass as he pressed back in. "Cas," harder, faster, so deep inside, so much of him in Castiel. His fingers trembled in Castiel's hand, and his other hand wrapped around to play with a nipple, pulling at it and twisting it as he slammed inside of Castiel.

It was so good, it was amazing. "Sam, Sam!" Castiel reached his other hand up to clutch at Sam when the orgasm began to overtake him, his eye clamped shut and he felt the flash of sheer, uncontrolled bliss.

"Cas!" Sam cried out as well, pounding in a few more times before Castiel could feel him come inside Castiel, flooding him with himself. "Cas!" Sam's body was shaking, holding Castiel close.

Castiel held on to him, treasuring the shared intimacy, the way that Sam said his name. It felt like love. That was the most amazing thing, to feel loved by both brothers. He vaguely heard the sound of a key in the door as they panted in unison, trying to catch their breaths.

For a brief moment, Sam stiffened, then the door opened and Dean's voice said, "Cas? Sam? Are you two in..." then he trailed off and the door shut behind him. "You two still at it?"

He kissed Sam's shoulder before attempting an answer, "Not exactly." After all, they had slept and they had also just finished so still at it wasn't an accurate description of things. His voice sounded raw, probably from screaming Sam's name.

"Hey Dean, I didn't expect you back so soon," Sam said causally through his heaving breathing.

"It's after one," Dean said, coming over to the bed. "I called you like, a thousand times."

"Oh, did you? I ignored my phone."

Castiel frowned, "I did not hear a phone." He reached a hand out towards Dean.

Looking a little uncertain, Dean came over and took the hand in his. "Hey Cas, did you like your Birthday?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant, and not necessarily succeeding.

"Yes," Cas replied, pulling Dean onto the bed beside them. "Although it was not my Birthday."

"It's your Birthday now Cas," Dean said, allowing himself to get dragged onto the bed, one hand staying in Castiel's and the other going to lightly stroke the back of his brother. "You two look good together."

Castiel gave Dean a curious look, wondering if he really felt that way. It would be good if he did. It would make things easier. "I can accept that," Castiel said, "I have decided that I like having a Birthday."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, tilting his head so he could look up at Castiel. "I like you having a Birthday."

"We picked it special just for you," Dean said, bringing Castiel's hand up and kissing it.

"Why did you pick that day?" Castiel asked. He felt Sam softening and easing out of him naturally as he did. He didn't like loosing his presence. A soft moan just barely escaped his throat.

The brothers looked at each other and then Sam smiled, shifting his hips to allow himself to slide out more quickly. 

"Well," Dean said, shrugging. "I wanted it to be October."

"Because of the birthstone," Sam said. "He wanted you to have the Opal birthstone."

"You're the one that insisted Cas was more of a Libra than a Scorpio," Dean protested. "I thought you were fully capable of holding a grudge."

"But he debates things, a lot, before making decisions, and he's always looked at both sides of a problem before coming to a conclusion on what he's going to do."

"Usually," Dean argued, and Sam rolled his eyes.

Castiel sighed, missing the warmth of Sam inside of him. "Opal's can only be given as gifts or they are bad luck." Not that he could really imagine ever wearing one. He tried to pull Dean so that he was lying against them. Castiel liked the idea of being in bed with both men.

"Well, it's *your* birthday, so of course, we would be getting it *for* you, or you know... something anyway." Dean shrugged, allowing himself to be guided down onto Castiel and Sam. "Anyway, it's a good stone for you."

He smiled then, his head close to both Dean and Sam. "You have too many clothes on Dean," he pointed out.

"You think?" Dean asked, arching an eyebrow. "You aren't done Cas? You need more?"

"No, I just can't feel your skin. It seems wrong." He looked at Sam for support. "Doesn't it seem wrong?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, shifting slightly and tugging with one hand at Dean's clothes. "Come on Dean, get naked."

Dean looked between the two of them and then stood up. "Alright, I guess." Then he started pulling off his clothes, slowly, as though waiting for one of them to protest.

Castiel could almost feel that Sam's eyes were as glued to Dean as his own. Neither one of them was going to stop him. He thought Dean was being a bit of a tease, going so slow.

As Dean got to his pants, he slid them down his legs, his dick hard and ready. Stepping out of his pants, he looked over at the two of them and took a step closer to the bed. "You sure about this?" he asked, and Sam licked his lips, tongue brushing against Castiel a few times.

"Oh yeah Dean," Sam said, voice rumbling in his throat. "I'm sure about this."

He looked at Sam with a tilt of his head, "Are we sharing or splitting?"

"Oh, let's share," Sam said. "I think it would be fun to kiss you around him."

"Saaaammy," Dean groaned, his dick responding to the words by getting harder.

Nodding, Castiel reached out to pull Dean back to them. He wasn't hard again or anything like that, but he enjoyed giving Dean pleasure and it was fun pressing him between them, licking Dean's dick and Sam's tongue at the same time. The two of them made a sloppy mess, lips meeting as their mouths stretched around Dean, tongues and sometimes even teeth knocking together as they kissed, sucked, nibbled.

Dean's hands ended up on both of their heads, fingers lacing through their hair as they sucked, moaning often. "Cas," he said, followed closely by, "Sam!" Sam's eyes caught and held Castiel's sometimes, then he'd lick out, flicking his tongue against whatever bit of Castiel's face was nearest. "Guys," Dean moaned out, body shaking. "I...."

"Yeah Dean," Sam said. "Give it to us, we want you to."

Castiel smiled at Sam around the base of Dean's dick then sucked up the side of it stopping at the tip to offer Sam his tongue, sliding it out along the tip.

"Caaas," Sam breathed, then he came up himself, stuck out his tongue and accepted Castiel's into his mouth, Dean's dick between their lips.

"Cas! Sam!" Dean cried out, and then he was coming, all over both of them, fingers tightening in their hair as he did so. The smile Sam gave Castiel was devilish and he started sucking come as soon as it was available.

Cas happily assisted with the clean up. At one point licking the corner of Sam's mouth clean. Then he kissed up Dean's body to his lips. "Thank you for my Birthday present Dean."

Still breathing heavily, Dean nodded, dazed eyes looking over Castiel. "Yeah, I'm glad you liked it."


End file.
